fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Ishida Ayumi
Years Old |height= 153cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Ishida Ayumi is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: ' Fashion, dancing, Candy Crush, watching movies * '''Special Skills: ' Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting. * '''Favorite Food: '''Watermelon, Ramune candy, Candy flavored soda. * '''Favorite Subject: Math, Science * Disliked Food: 'Mushrooms, shellfish * '''Favorite Colors: ' White, red, pink, orange, blue * 'Favorite Sport: ' Dodgeball * 'Favorite Words: '"Shining smile" * 'Motto: '"Always smile" * Has an older brother and a cousin named Ishida Mio. Her family owns a bakery. * During her introduction at her first concert she said, since her specialty is dancing, she wants to have a solo performance as soon as possible. * Considers her charm point to be her brown eyes. * Wears contact lenses. * Is known to be a big Suzuki Airi fan. * When asked what she would do if she were trapped on an island, she said she would ride a whale to safety. * Believes she can't lose with the sharpness of her dancing, and never forgetting to put in effort. * Has stated that she will only eat tangerines as a midnight snack and nothing else. * Her favorite English word is "difficult." * Said that English isn't one of her favorite subjects because she has a hard time remembering English words. * Could have been in Kera magazine when she was 11 years old. Her cousin, Ishida Mio, who was a model for the magazine, gave her the opportunity to participate, but her mother disagreed. * If she wasn't an idol, she would like to have been a hairdresser. * Fans have found that she has a habit of taking promotional costumes home for personal use. * Has said that she really doesn't like spending money and that she is a bargain hunter despite shopping being a hobby of hers. She admits to being a total cheapskate, even when craving certain foods, and that her mother manages her savings. Iikubo Haruna has said that her cheap nature is getting worse annually and that it's becoming increasingly difficult to invite her out because she always wants to go to cheaper places. * Is not saving her money for anything (not a house, a car, or anything really). She just likes saving. * Has a Japanese cooking app that allows you to share your own recipes. * Was hospitalized 3 times with a 40°C fever in the past. * Despite having no electricity following the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she kept on practicing dance with just the light of candles. * If she did not become an idol, she believes she would still be doing something that involves dance because she started learning when she was little and always has fun when showing off her dancing. * Was a member of the handball club in middle school. * From 2006 to 2009, she was part of the Rakuten Eagles Cheerleading School, in training to become a future member of the Tohoku Golden Angels, the cheerleaders for the Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team in Sendai. * On June 27, 2016, she released her third photobook titled It's my turn. * On July 27, 2016, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, It's a Beautiful Day. * On October 29, 2016, she announced she would star in a single episode drama on NHK Education TV's Otona e Novel on November 10. Ishida portrayed a girl who hides behind a face mask, avoiding communication with other people as a result, and is unable to give it up. * On December 19, 2017, she appeared as a commentator in the TV broadcast of the Sportan! LIVE presents Rakuten Eagles 2017 Season Soushuuhen Special, which would also released in late January 2018 on DVD and Blu-ray. * On March 10, 2018, during her regular corner on Ara Ara Kashiko, she collaborated with the sushi restaurant Tachibana to make a special rice bowl named "Sendai Zukedon Musume" that would be sold on their menu until April 30. * On April 27, 2018, she released her fourth solo photobook titled 20th canvas. * On June 11, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On January 7, 2020, her 23rd birthday, she will release her fifth solo photobook, titled believe in oneself. Singles Participation '''Keyakizaka46 A-Sides * Silent Majority (2nd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (3rd Row) * Futari Saison (3rd Row) * Fukyouwaon (1st Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (2nd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (3rd Row) * Ambivalent (3rd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (1st Row) Gallery Ishidaayumi2019.jpg|2019 Ishidaayumi2018.jpg|2018 Ishidaayumi2017.jpg|2017 Ishidaayumi2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:1997